


All In

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, deadly serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

"Here," Utsumi says, and pushes a form at Yukawa across the table. "I think you forgot to do this. I've signed it already."

She waits, an expectant tilt to her head and eyes bright, her teeth clenched, for the shock of his realization as he scans the document. It's there, but well-concealed, and now all that's left is the sure knowledge that he'll need explanation. She can almost time it to precision and -- there it is.

"A marriage reg --"

"You proposed, right. Or was that not what it meant when you gave me the germanium? I want to make it official. I know what you'll say -- it can't be until we see the registrar. That's all logistics, though, right? Or, maybe this isn't anything you wanted to see and I should just tear it up," she reaches for the paper, "and never mention --" Yukawa slides the paper away, out of reach, quicker than Utsumi expected, effectively silencing her.

She withdraws her hand, draws a deep breath, and exhales. "That looks like a yes."

"Let's discuss this," Yukawa says.

"Yes, let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame blue-sappir‘s [tags](http://blue-sappir.tumblr.com/post/142930728011) for giving me the push to put words to this idea. Thanks for being such an inspiration. :)


End file.
